The Legend of Spyro: The Epilogue
by BlueThunderfanracing
Summary: Malefor has been defeated, the world has been returned to the way it once was, and the Dragon Realms are at peace. But what has become of Spyro and Cynder? (Takes place directly after DotD)
1. Chapter 1: Peace at Last

**Hello everyone! This is my first story! It won't be very long, or awesome, as I'm doing this kinda as practice for a bigger project. Special thanks to my sister DarkIcyWarrioress for helping me out with this story!**

**I don't own anything from the canon Spyro franchise. (obviously.)**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Valley of Avalar. The weather was perfect, and under a tall tree, two young dragons rested. One was a purple dragon, and the other was a black dragoness. The black dragoness opened her emerald green eyes, and saw the sunny blue sky. She sat up on her paws, and looked around, seeing the beautiful world around her. Hearing the sounds of birds and wildlife around her, the forest coming to life.

_This is amazing... _she thought to herself. Beside her, her companion slept silently, his head full of dreams. Gently, she shook him with her right forepaw, trying to wake him up.

"Spyro, wake up!" she called out to the purple dragon."Wake up! You need to see this!"

Spyro opened his eyes, stood up, and let out a tired groan. "...What is it Cynder?..." he said tiredly.

He then realized where he was. He saw the bright blue sky above him, the soft grass below his paws, and the beauty of nature that surrounded them. Spyro began to look around franticly, in shock and disbelief that everything was back to the way it once was. Slowly, his whole face lit up, and he had an expression of pure joy.

_I can't believe it. The last thing I remember was that the whole world was falling apart... I can't believe we actually did it! _He thought to himself.

"Cynder, we did it!" Spyro said happily, turning to Cynder. "We really did it!"

"And I couldn't have done it without you," Spyro continued, hugging the black dragoness.

They continued hugging for a few moments, when suddenly, Spyro felt a jolt of pain in his right foreleg. He yelped, and they quickly stopped hugging. Looking down at his foreleg, he winced in pain as he remembered how he received the deep gash on his leg. Malefor had dug his claws into him a number of times, however on his leg, you could easily see deep claw marks that tainted his scales a crimson red.

"Are you okay?" Cynder said, concerned for her friend.

"It hurts a lot..." Spyro said painfully. "And I'm hurting in other spots too..." He continued, remembering that they didn't truly escape the battle unscathed.

"I'm hurting too." Cynder said, looking at a bite on her leg that stung like she had just received it moments ago.

A thought then struck her, "Come to think of it, where is Sparx and the guardians?" Cynder asked.

Spyro thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe we should look for them?" Spyro answered in a tired tone.

"Let's go to Warfang, and see what's going on there. Maybe Sparx and the guardians are there, too," Cynder said. Spyro silently nodded his head, and with that, they slowly started making their way towards the city of Warfang, looking for Sparx and the guardians.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Hello everyone! I can say that I was honestly surprised that some of you guys liked that first chapter! Big thanks to those who are following this story! Also, thanks to my sister and beta Darkicywarrioress! Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the canon Spyro franchise. (Duh.)**

* * *

On the way to the city, the duo had encountered plenty of creatures and seen hundreds of trees. Climbed many rocky faces, and soared over a waterfall or two, and now one last obstacle stood between them, and their destination; a foreboding and dark cave.

Slowly, the couple had entered the cave, still on their quest to reach the greatDragon city of Warfang. As they were walking, they looked around the cave, admiring the sturdy rock walls, feeling the hard gravel beneath their paws, and hearing the sounds of dripping water.

Spyro gazed over at the Black Dragoness walking beside him to see she had a calm determined look about her. She was done traveling, and was impatient to reach their destination. He felt the same way and was ready to get some rest as soon as they arrived.

After walking for a bit more, they could see a light stretching at the end of the tunnel. Wanting to see what was at the other side, Spyro and Cynder starting walking a little bit faster. When they reached the exit, they were pleased to see that the other side was none other than the great Dragon City, Warfang.

"Hey, look! Warfang is right over there!" Cynder exclaimed excitedly while pointing at the city with her paw. "Finally..." replied Spyro, who still had tinges of tiredness in his voice.

"Let's get there quickly!" said Spyro, who started to run towards their destination. However, the pain in Spyro's right foreleg flared up again, and he stopped running almost as soon as he started.

"On second thought... let's not do that..." he said sorely. "Yeah, you better not," Cynder said with a giggle.

It wasn't long before the two young dragons had made their way to the entrance of the city. They could see that there was a mass of rubble and damaged buildings everywhere, as a result of the attack on the city only a few days ago. However, there were crews of dragons and moles working to rebuild the stricken area. It appeared that some of these moles were uncoordinated however, as Spyro watched one of them trip over the tail of another Dragon.

Ignoring this, Spyro continued walking alongside Cynder before they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Spyro! Get over here, big guy!" a familiar voice called out to the purple dragon. Both he and Cynder stopped and looked around, not seeing the source of the voice. "Hellooo, can you seriously not see me?" the voice called out again. After looking around a bit more, Spyro saw a familiar golden dragonfly flying towards them.

"Finally! you need to get your eyesight checked or something." said the dragonfly with a huff. "Like seriously, how could you not see this?" he continued,now flauntingin front of Spyro. The purple dragon's face slowly lit up, before gently hugging the dragonfly with glee.

"Sparx! I missed you so much!" Spyro said joyfully, "I'm so glad you're ok!" he continued, still holding the golden dragonfly in his embrace."Yeah, it's good to see you too bro." Sparx replied. "Now, my lunch is probably gonna come back up if you don't let go."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Spyro said, letting go of his friend. Meanwhile, Cynder was watching the two quietly.

"This is all pretty touching and everything, but where arethe guardians?" Cynder asked, finally deciding to speak up. "Oh hi Cynder," Sparx said to her, not getting much of a reaction from the black dragoness. "Oh yeah, I didn't really think of that..." Spyro responded.

But, they didn't have to wonder for long, as they saw that three adult dragons started walking towards them. One of them was a bright forest green, another was a golden yellow, and the third was a light blue.

"There they are now," Spyro stated. "Thank you, captain obvious," Sparx responded to him.

"It's good to see you, Terrador." Spyro said to the green dragon. "And you too, Cyril and Volteer." he said to the blue and yellow dragons respectively.

"You have done well, young dragon. All appears to be well." said Terrador in his usual baritone voice. "Yes, it's wonderful, fantastic, grand, terrific, tremendous-" Volteer began, "Yes, yes, we get it. Now shut up." Cyril finished, annoyed by Volteer's constant rambling.

"Anyway, we should head to the temple before talking any further." said Terrador, ignoring the banter between Cyril and Volteer behind him.

"Temple? But that's a long way from here..." Spyro responded with a tired tone. He had traveled all this way and didn't feel like walking anymore than he had to. "We've had a new temple built here in the city." Terrador replied to the purple dragon. "Follow me."

"Oh, greeeat. If the old one wasn't bad enough, now we have to go to a bigger place with even more creepy statues? What's not to love?" said a sarcastic Sparx. This made Spyro look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" the dragonfly responded. Then, they began to make their way towards the northeast corner of the city, where the new Dragon Temple was located.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in the Temple

**Hello everyone! I apologize that this chapter took so long. Hopefully It's a good one. Also, thanks to my Sister/Beta DarkIcywarrioress! Alright then, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the canon Spyro franchise.**

* * *

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and the guardians were all in the Dragon City of Warfang, making their way towards a new Dragon Temple, which had been built just a few days ago. Terrador and Cynder were walking quietly, not saying much. However, Volteer and Cyril were behind them, arguing over which of their elements were better. Meanwhile, Sparx was talking about, and mimicking strange sounds, which got a small chuckle from Spyro, who was listening attentively to his foster brother.

It did not take long before the group had arrived at the building. It was a large temple, with a sizable stone door at the front. "And here we are." said Terrador in his usual baritone voice. "Well can we go in? Because I'm tired of going all over the place," Sparx replied impatiently. Terrador let out a annoyed sigh in response, but did not argue. They pulled the heavy stone door open and slowly walked inside.

As they walked into the building, it was noteworthy that it appeared to be unfinished, as there was not much in the main room. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all made of thick, white marble that brought out the simplicity of the temple. It was plain, yet beautiful at the same time.

"Wow..." said Cynder, who was admiring the interior of the building. "This is beautiful..."

"What do you think Spyro?" she asked her purple companion. However, she did not hear a response. Wondering why, she turned around to look at Spyro, but what she saw made her heart sink. Spyro was drooped over and breathing heavily.

Cynder quickly ran over to her suffering companion with worry in her eyes, trying ease him into a sitting position and help him relax. "Spyro, are you ok?" she asked with tinges of fear in her voice. "I don't feel so good..." Spyro replied through weak breaths. Terrador then walked up to the two, with a look of concern on his face. Taking a closer look, he could see that the gash on Spyro's right foreleg had worsened to the point that it now had blood dripping out of it. Then looking over to Cynder, he could see that there were bite marks on her leg.

"Oh my. How did I not see this before..." Terrador said, now feeling a little embarrassed. "Maybe because your old and senile?" Sparx responded to him. "Sparx... that was... uncalled for..." Spyro said to the dragonfly, his breathing starting to get weaker. Then, Spyro collapsed on the floor.

"Spyro!" Cynder called out to her companion. "Oh man, we need to get that gash treated..." she added, now starting to panic. "I'm... fine..." Spyro weakly responded to her. Although he was still conscious, his breathing was now getting even weaker. "No you are not. You need to get that gash looked at," Terrador said to Spyro, taking the limp purple dragon and putting him on his back.

"There is a room in here that was made for these types of situations. Follow me," said the forest green guardian. He then started walking into a hallway, with the others following suit. It was a large hallway with several doors on both sides. He opened a door on the left side and walked in. In the room, there was a large amount of medical supplies in cabinets, and there was a large bed in the center. Walking up to the bed, Terrador then took Spyro off his back, and set the now unconscious dragon down on the bed.

"Is he going to be fine?" Cynder asked the guardian, trying not to panic again. "As long as we act quickly, he will be fine," Terrador said in response. Then taking some medical supplies, he then started to work on healing the severe wound on Spyro's leg.

...A while later...

Spyro was still unconscious, laying on the bed. However, his gash had been covered up with a bandage. Meanwhile, Terrador had just finished patching up the wound on Cynder's leg.

"There. All patched up," said the forest green dragon. "But did you have to bite me?" he continued. "Sorry..." Cynder said with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I thought it was a _biting _good time." Sparx said, grinning mischievously. "Sparx?" Cynder said to the dragonfly. "Yeah?" he responded. "Shut up." she said to him in a exasperated tone.

However, the banter between Cynder and Sparx was cut off when they heard a tired groan from Spyro.

"Looks like he is waking up," said Terrador. Cynder hopped up onto the bed, and sat down next to the purple dragon. Spyro then opened his eyes and sat up, finding that Cynder was sitting right next to him.

"It's good to see you awake and well!" the black dragoness said happily, with Spyro smiling in response. "You two should get some rest. You have earned it," Terrador said to the two young dragons. Terrador led Spyro and Cynder out of the room, and into a room on the opposite side of the hallway.

In this room, there was a large bed with two cushions on it. "This is the room you two will be sleeping in," said Terrador. Spyro and Cynder then walked up to the bed and hopped onto it. "Wow, this is soft!" said the male purple dragon, who had just laid down on it. "I'm glad we can finally get some rest," Cynder said to her companion, laying down as well. Then, the young dragons closed their eyes and went to sleep. Terrador smiled and then quietly shut the door to their room.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as interesting as I said it would be. I planned to add much more, but then I realized it would've made the chapter far too long. I'm sorry if you don't like this one. Although I will say that a brand new character will be introduced in the next chapter. Take care!**


End file.
